Lollipops
by SuperActionNinjaPixie
Summary: Naruto takes a lollipop to training. NaruSaku.


One day Naruto decided to take a lollipop to training. He was unusually hungry that day and with great reluctance decided that ramen was not enough to satisfy his ever growing hunger. He ravaged his apartment for something, anything, to eat. Even a morsel of something that was his ex- favorite food. Turns out he thought that he could live forever without eating anything but ramen. Oh how wrong was he. So now, Poor Naruto was left to starve in the confines of his cramped apartment. After a while, for fear of becoming claustrophobic, he decided to leave his lodging and take a small walk to waste time until his next team meeting and to drive away the mocking sensation of hunger slowly overwhelming him. At this rate he was willing to eat almost anything. Even …. Vegetables. The food of the devil. Yes , he admitted to himself, he was that hungry and even the food , did it even deserve to be called that?, from hell.

Soon it was time to meet his team. He tried as hard as he could to squelch is hunger but on the way to training ground 7 felt a slight weight in his pocket. When he checked his pocket, he found a lollipop! It was orange, even better! The label read 'tootsie pop, how many licks does it take to reach the middle?'. Awesome! Naruto thought. Maybe I can even guess on of the hardest questions in the entire universe! He started licking his lollipop on the way to the training ground. When he ot there he found his teammates lounging around the trees.

He sat down between them and resumed licking at his lollipop, trying as best as he could to savor his treat. Meanwhile Sakura was starting to get bored with all the silence and looked to naruto to start yelling at him for something stupid he might be doing. What she found however stopped whatever insults about to spew out of her mouth. Naruto was painstakingly licking the lollipop. His tongue was all over the lollipop. Sakura was of course very turned on by this and started to gawk at him. Sasuke saw Sakura gawking and followed her gaze, curious as to what might have caused a normally composed Sakura to be so nonplussed. He was met with the same sight Sakura had been granted. Soon he too started to gawk, also being turned on by what he was seeing.

Naruto remained oblivious to all of this, his attention focused solely on the sweet in front of him. By this time both Sasuke and Sakura were starting to drool. Thankfully Kakashi showed up and broke their trance. Unfortunately he had watched the whole thing in the cover of the bushes. "Like what you see?" He asked to his 2 older students. Sakura remained quiet and blushed furiously. Sasuke on the other hand, was an Uchiha and did no such thing and instead gave his trademark "Hn". Naruto was nearing the end of his tootsie pop and when it finally finshed, he let go with a pop and a slurp. This caught both his teammates by surprise and they both started blushing. Naruto looked around innocently and asked "What's wrong?" The rest of the team shook their heads and replied with a shaky (or in sasuke's case monotonous) voice. Deciding that his two taller students would probably want to go home he cancelled training and disappeared in a poof. Sasuke got out of his stupor and hopped through the trees to get to the Uchiha district. Sakura started to trudge home, not even making an attempt to follow Sasuke. Naruto was left standing in the clearing, utterly confused as to what had transpired while he had been licking his precious, precious lollipop. That's when he noticed that the nagging sensation of hunger that previously was slowly overwhelming him, was gone!

He promptly forgot everything strange that had happened and instead reveled in the feeling of accomplishment that had rested itself inside his previously baffled mind. He skipped away , without a care in the world, not aware of the newly formed fan club that was currently stalking him and following his every movement. Ah yes, Life was good, especially for Team 7 and naruto's fanclub. For Naruto had recently bought a whole batch of lollipops and had made it a tradition before each training session to practice his tongue skills on a lollipop, a new flavor each day. Those lollipops became the object of envy of 1/3 of Konoha's population. Mostly girls, though some males have joined the ONF as they had began to call themselves. The Official Naruto Fanclub. Amazingly Naruto remained oblivious to all of this and was content just sucking his sweets.

That was completely okay with his fan club of course.


End file.
